Our feelings Our Thoughts!
by Bibelo
Summary: Sim, naquele momento eu sabia que eu não poderia esquecer. Não enquanto ela carregar a parte da minha felicidade naqueles sorrisos habituais e radiantes. [hitsuxhina]
1. Happy

Boa noite, meus bolinhos!

Estou aqui para postar a minha primeira história sobre hitsuhina. É uma songfic, onde cada capítulo tem uma música tema.

Se tiver qualquer problema de ortografia, coerência, e outras coisas, por favor, entre em contato comigo.

Bem, é isso.

**Disclaimer:**

\- Personagens de Bleach não são meus.

\- enredo totalmente feito por mim.

\- Universo original do mangá.

\- Excesso de romance.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Theme: Happy**

**words: 428**

**#1 - I'm Happy**

* * *

**by: hitsugaya**

Isso pode parecer estranho, mas há algum tempo já tenho me sentido mais alegre e solto. Vibrando o dia como se fosse único; como se fosse somente meu. Desde o dia em que a vi despertar daquela maldito sono da morte que a embalava, comecei — como nunca pensei antes — a sentir meu peito mais leve; mais feliz.

Por vezes me pego em frente ao quinto esquadrão na esperança de vê-la passar pelas portas às pressas com pilhas de papéis em mãos e torcendo para não tropeçar nos próprios pés; vê-la me encarando de longe e sorrir um de seus mais belos risos radiantes e contagiantes; ouvi-la me chamar por aquele apelido enfadonho que me faz voltar na época em que morávamos com a vovó. Aquele apelido que ao mesmo tempo que me irrita me alegra. Num tom tão angelical e belo que transforma minhas broncas em provocações brincalhonas.

Agora, saber que você esta novamente livre daquele homem; solta daquela vida presa à lembranças tenebrosas e recentes, retira o peso de meu corpo. A culpa que sinto ainda não se foi, e tão pouco irá partir. Erros não são reparados pelo simples prazer de vê-la bem e de pé, e sim com compensação.

Me diga, Hinamori: o que posso fazer para reparar meu erro e incompetência? Há algo que eu possa fazer para ver todos os dias aquele sorriso que tanto amo? Por Deus, ainda que eu pense nisso, me sinto tão feliz em saber que está bem. Nesse instante, mesmo com todos esses meus erros, nada disso consegue me abalar. Estou incrivelmente bem.

_Sim, eu estou totalmente feliz. _

Não sei se existe um certo ou errado para isso, se eu deveria parar de tentar achar motivos para me remoer deixando-os logo de lado e ficar do seu lado como sempre fiz. Nesse exato momento não importa. Não importa mais, porque agora estou totalmente e incrivelmente inabalável.

E por estar totalmente desse jeito que consigo depositar tudo o que tenho em você. Sei bem que esta se esforçando pouco a pouco para vencer o ultimo obstáculo da recuperação: a volta à realidade.

E é exatamente por isso que eu quero que você, Hinamori, dê tudo de si. Não se importe com pessoas dizendo o que você consegue ou não fazer; como você deve ou não agir à partir de agora. Faça por você mesma. Vença e trilhe sua própria batalha. E mostre a todos que você está bem.

E, assim que achar que mereço:

Vamos comer melancias juntos ao por do sol?


	2. Bom demais para ser verdade

Bom dia *O*

Estou aqui para postar o segundo capítulo desta fanfic. Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem dela, afinal foi minha primeira e eu gostei de escrevê-la :3

Agradeço à ** lahtrevaskis** pelo comentário!

Bom, é isso. Espero que gostem.

Até o próximo.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Theme: Can't take my eyes off of you**

**words: 512**

**#2 - Bom demais para ser verdade**

* * *

**By: Hinamori**

As vezes eu me pego pensando: _"Como eu consegui chegar até você?"._ Você é tão perfeito é inalcançável que nem sei bem se sou merecedora de sua amizade, Shirou-chan.

Quando penso nisso, quando penso em você, sei de todas as suas lutas durante nossa vida na Soul Society, desde o bullying ao respeito. Desde uma leve mal criação a uma frieza quase inabalável.

A vezes penso que você é bom demais para ser real. Perfeito demais. Acho que estou ficando diferente, não é possível, senão não há explicação para minha imensa vontade de tocá-lo e abraçá-lo. De sentir que posso tocar o céu quando você solta aquele sorriso torto de seus lábios.

É um sentimento estranho. Bom e estranho ao mesmo tempo. Tem momentos em que parece que perco a fala perto de você, mas — nos momentos em que você usa para me reanimar — eu sempre solto alguma resposta enfadonha que o leva a rir; um riso tão lindo.

Gosto de admirá-lo sempre que posso. O ver batalhando para manter o posto e o sorriso orgulhoso pelo que conquistou com determinação; gosto de ver suas brigas com a Rangiku-san sempre que estão juntos; gosto também de observá-lo durante momentos críticos, onde mostra seu poder e determinação altos demais para sua idade. Como disse antes, perfeito demais; irreal demais.

Sei que deve ser incômodo saber que sempre o estou obsevando, mas felizmente é o que consigo fazer para me sentir mais leve. Me sinto ligeiramente culpada por suas dores. Sei que sou a causadora de muitas delas desde o problema com o Aizen-taichou. Sei também que você não se aproxima mais de mim com receio deu rejeitá-lo.

Mas isso nunca acontecerá. Eu nunca poderia deixar de observá-lo, de querê-lo perto de mim nos momentos mais alegres e tristes. Me aconchegar a seu lado e viver sempre com seus sorrisos e conversas irônicas.

Eu me peguei com esse sentimento único em meu peito; um sentimento que identifiquei a pouco tempo como o simples e singelo _amor_. Por Deus, Shirou-chan, estou amando-o.

Só que eu gostaria de saber se o que sinto por você é recíproco. Porque parece tão impossível você pensar em mim como mais do que uma irmã a qual deve proteger.

Eu lhe peço, sempre acredite em minhas palavras de incentivo, porque elas são de coração aberto que esperam um dia te alcançar. Quero abraçá-lo nesse momento. Tirá-lo de frente de meu esquadrão e dizer tudo o que sinto; falar para você que não precisa se distanciar de mim. Isso me dói, machuca demais.

Entretanto, não tenho essa coragem. Duvidei de você quando na verdade deveria ser a que mais lhe apoiaria; o fiz se machucar por simplesmente estar no lugar errado e na hora errada. Me senti mal por colocar Aizen-taichou na frente e você, Shirou-chan; meu melhor amigo, irmão e por ironia do destino a pessoa que carrega meu coração.

Ainda sim, depois de tudo ainda se importa comigo! Por isso digo novamente:

Você é bom demais para ser verdade.


	3. Esquecê-la

Bom dia *O*

Estou aqui para postar o terceiro capítulo desta fanfic. Desculpem mesmo a demora, mas acabei ficando bem ocupada esse mês!

Agradeço à **Greicy** pelo comentário!

Bom, é isso. Espero que gostem.

Até o próximo.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Theme: Can't Remember to forget you**

**words: 512**

**#3 - Esquecê-la**

* * *

**by: Hitsugaya**

Eu admito que já pensei em esquecê-la. Pensei em esquecê-la quando estava totalmente convencido de que Hinamori se mantinha em segurança; protegida e feliz. Tentava sempre me convencer de que ela não precisava de mim; não precisava de minha proteção.

Depois que entrei pro Gotei 13, ficava sempre preocupado com seu bem estar. Tão inocente em certos pontos que acreditava fielmente que não conseguiria seguir em frente com as missões do esquadrão.

Eu me sentava em frente à pilha de papéis para assinar do Shiba e pensava na sorte que ela tinha em ter Aizen como Taichou. Naquela época, ele era um modelo para vários Shinigamis quererem seguir, inclusive para mim. E foi exatamente por isso que comecei a me afastar gradativo e lentamente dela. Foi meio involuntário; não queria deixar de vê-la. Se ela soubesse o que causava em mim com aqueles sorrisos de satisfação no rosto após a resolução de algum problema.

Eu tentei, eu _juro_ que tentei me afastar.

No ano em que o Kurosaki invadiu a Soul Society atrás da Kuchiki, toda aquela vontade de proteger Hinamori floresceu. Isso me levou a cometer erros, dentre eles acusar Ichimaru Gin antes mesmo de me aprofundar no caso; não que ele não tenha participação de todo o ocorrido, mas não era aquele que comandava a "operação".

Foi a partir desse dia que eu me toquei de que nunca deveria ter tentado. Deixei todo o peso para ela, toda a decepção e incertezas em cima de seus ombros sem sequer pensar no quanto isso a abalaria física e emocionalmente.

É por isso que estou sempre treinando, sempre melhorando para extraviar meus erros e poder — de uma vez por todas — protegê-la. Cuidar dela pra sempre; e principalmente evitar suas lágrimas.

— Taichou! — cantarolou Matsumoto da porta me tirando a concentração da papelada, mesmo sem estar prestando muita atenção.

— O que, Matsumoto?

— A Hinamori está te chamando lá fora. — avisou em um tom de voz que suspeito ter sido malicioso, mas vindo dela já me pus a ignorá-los a algum tempo.

Suspirei me levantando e passando a seu lado pela porta da sala.

— Termine essa papelada. — ordenei, ou melhor, tentei já que eu sei muito bem que eu irei chegar e todos os papéis estarão intocados, ou provavelmente a pilha estará maior.

Dei de ombros e segui caminho pelos corredores do esquadrão. Cheguei perto do portão onde Hinamori conversava alegre com o Abarai segurando alguma papelada que possivelmente seria do Hirako para eu — possivelmente — assinar. Ela sorria radiante de alguma conversa que estava tendo.

Me aproximei e chamei-a. Hinamori se virou e sorriu um de seus mais belos risos.

Sim, naquele momento tive certeza de que não poderia esquecê-la. Não enquanto ela carregar parte da minha felicidade naqueles sorrisos costumeiros e radiantes.

Não enquanto carregar parte de minha alma.


	4. Erro

Bom dia *O*

Estou aqui para postar o quarto capítulo desta fanfic. Não demorei tanto desta vez uehrueherhuerheu

Agradeço à **lahtrevaskis** pelo comentário, abrigada linda!

Bom, é isso. Espero que gostem.

Até o próximo.

**AVISO:** Essa fanfic é uma coleção de Drabbles do casal, mas que vão se unindo nas ideias, então não é necessariamente uma fanfic com começo e meio, tem somente um final em conjunto; são vários temas, com pontos de vistas diferentes, que no final irão se juntar.

Essa fanfic não foi terminada, mas eu pretendo terminar ela por aqui ;) Se não me engano são somente 9 capítulos escritos até agora ;A;

Enfim, boa leitura!

* * *

**Theme: Meu Erro - Paralamas**

**words: 523**

**#4 - Erro**

* * *

**By: Hitsugaya**

Houveram tantas vezes em que eu quis lhe dizer meus sentimentos. Tantos momentos em que eu me preparava para poder colocar para fora tudo aquilo que afligia meu peito. Sempre que eu pensava em falar algo para você, Hinamori, pensava logo no Aizen; no quando era óbvio sua fascinação por ele, onde — um dia — tive certeza que era bem mais do que simples admiração.

Eu me afugentei por medo da dita rejeição. Sempre fiz pose de imponente, o que muitas vezes lhe tirava bons sorrisos do rosto. Sabia que você somente me via como um irmão mais novo, e eu a tratava como uma criança sempre disposto a protegê-la.

Logo após o incidente com o Aizen, acreditei que você mudaria. Que tudo mudaria e que você poderia olhar para mim de outra forma. Mas estava enganado; por Deus como _estava._ Nunca que você iria mudar. Sempre pensando nele num ponto que chegou a pedir clemência à mim para poupá-lo da morte. Mas também não posso dizer que mudei. Continuo o mesmo: frio e arrogante com todos os mesmos artifícios de antes.

No entanto, foi chocante para mim saber que apesar de todo o mal que ele lhe fez você ainda insista naquela admiração assustadora. _Eu tentei_. Eu quis lhe dizer tantas coisas, tantas broncas, tantos sentimentos.

Porém não pude. Não consegui. E agora eu sei bem que nada irá mudar. Eu sei que lá no fundo você ainda pensa nele; naquele homem que impediu minha aproximação por anos à fio.

As vezes não sei se você se faz de boba, ou simplesmente finge que nada aconteceu de errado. Pode ser que seja a forma de você lidar com a dor da traição, mas para mim você tenta fechar os olhos para o passado. Tão corajosa e obstinada, mas submetida à um homem terrível e desonroso.

Só que você me conhece, Hinamori. Sabe que mesmo eu dizendo tudo isso não posso me afastar de você. Eu fui tolo em crer que somente estar ao seu lado bastaria. Por Deus, _como fui._

Quem sabe se tivesse lhe dito antes sobre meus sentimentos você não teria se dedicado tanto ao Aizen. Não teria se machucado tanto com a traição, talvez nem mesmo fosse se machucar daquele modo.

Esse foi meu erro: achar que depois de todas as falhas iríamos mudar. Sei bem que aprendemos com os erros, mas não há como ter uma mudança tão radical de algo que repercutiu por anos em nossas vidas.

Talvez o erro não seja meu, como muitas vezes ouço que pego as dores das pessoas, mas ainda sim tentar apagar definitivamente o passado é burrice, e nem eu e muito menos você Hinamori, mudaremos da água para o vinho.

Mas é exatamente pelo motivo de você ser sempre essa garota meiga que ganho forças para continuar no caminho. Por isso, eu nunca iria me afastar de você, só que eu lhe peço, Hinamori, por favor:

Que nunca pense em me abandonar, porque eu não viveria sem você. Não conseguiria. Porque você é o _meu erro_; um erro que quero cometer pelo resto de minha vida.


	5. Preciso dizer

Bom dia *O*

tomaê o quinto uhuehuehuehue agradeço a quem leu o ultimo que postei :3 obrigada!

Até o próximo.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Theme: preciso dizer que te amo**

**words: 408**

**#5 - Preciso dizer**

* * *

**By: Hitsugaya**

Ainda me lembro das nossas conversas antes mesmo de minha entrada na Academia. Conversas tão descontraídas e bobas que naquele tempo eu nem mesmo dava importância. Quando as retomo dentro de minha consciência vejo a falta que sinto dessa época.

Tão serena e calma. Falávamos de cada besteira; de assuntos tão irrelevantes que nem mesmo nos lembrávamos no dia seguinte. Vez ou outra compartilhávamos segredos pequenos um com o outro. Riamos das nossas reações ímpares.

Sei bem que eu era difícil de lidar como provavelmente ainda sou , mas sempre estava sorrindo, e sempre que tinha tempo da Academia você vinha me ver, nem que fosse somente para me dar um "oi". Eu fingia não gostar sempre lhe dizendo no final que nem precisava voltar; mas eu sempre esperava seu retorno.

Tantas conversas que nem sei a hora e o momento para lhe dizer exatamente o que preciso. Quantas vezes eu já a vi chorar por aquele homem a qual possuía uma admiração doentia? Quantas vezes já enxuguei suas lágrimas por causa dele?

A coisa que eu mais odiava era vê-la chorar. E saber que seu choro era por algo que envolvia Aizen sempre me feria; ver você tão devota à ele que nunca achei o momento certo para me soltar.

Você sempre se abre comigo e eu sempre a escuto, mas você não sabe o quanto isso acaba comigo, Hinamori! Me destrói por dentro.

_Eu preciso dizer o quanto a Amo._

Preciso soltar essa agonia do meu peito. Sinto como se precisasse lhe dizer, como uma necessidade doentia, uma falta de ar asfixiante.

Sempre que fecho os olhos penso em você. Em seus gestos, seu jeito de falar, de andar, de ser. Aguardando sempre o momento certo para te dizer, mas nunca o mal dormidas não tem comparação em nada, não pesam em nada relacionado ao que sinto.

Eu preciso, eu necessito.

Mas, quando vou poder dizer que a amo? Em que circunstância? Momento? Dia?

Você acabou de se recuperar, ainda mantém as feridas de Aizen abertas e apesar de tudo estou aqui, esperando o dia em que poderei dizer-lhe tudo o que sinto, e que você poderá ouvir tudo o que tenho a oferecer.

Porque eu realmente estou totalmente e absurdamente apaixonado por você!

Em preciso dizer e vou, não se preocupe. Simplesmente espere, Hinamori. O momento ainda irá chegar.

E sinto que será em breve!


	6. Ontem

Boa madrugada meus cogumelos lindos *O*

estou trazendo o sexto capítulo dessa fic. Ela tem ao todo 9 capítulos, então teremos só mais três capítulos para postar ;A; odeio quando elas estão pra serem encerradas, não importa onde!

Espero mesmo que estejam gostando e agradeço a quem leu e comentou. Isso é muito importante para mim!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Theme: Yesterday - the beatles**

**words: 430**

**#6 - Ontem**

* * *

**By: Hinamori**

Parece tão distante.

Os problemas mal existiam a algum tempo atrás; nenhuma intriga, briga ou sequer discussões eram ouvidas pelas paredes de Seireitei. Era tão tranquilo, tão calmo, seguro. Brincadeiras feitas pelos Capitães, Tenentes, Oficiais; todos aproveitando ao máximo os dias que se seguiam: quentes e aconchegantes. Tão bons e distantes; tão diferentes dos dias de hoje.

Parece que não existe mais paz dentro dos muros. Tudo parece ter se transformado em conflitos por coisas mínimas e bobas. Sempre tendo lutas aqui e ali, bem mais frequentes e perigosas do que antes. Desconfiança em excesso, _treino _em excesso.

Tudo começou a descarrilar na Seireitei.

Estamos perdendo o controle de tudo. A vida está parecendo mais pesada, densa. Talvez por terem sido traídos — por nós termos sido traídos — pelo Aizen-taichou. Até mesmo _ele_ está diferente.

Não acredita mais em paz. Não dá mais tantos sorrisos como antes, e sequer tem coragem de me dirigir a palavra, como se sentisse que eu iria desmoronar a qualquer instante.

Não estou assim. Eu não vou quebrar, Shiro-chan. Por favor, volte ao normal. Seja aquele rapaz doce de língua afiada que eu conheço tão bem novamente. Retorne para os dias alegres e brilhantes do ontem.

Sei bem que se deve ter paciência para superar os problemas e — assim —, voltar tudo ao normal, tudo entrar novamente nos trilhos. Entretanto, não são todos que retornam. Muitos ainda são vítimas do passado, tem dores tão profundas e dilacerantes que nem mesmo o tempo ajuda a retornar ao eixos.

Há aqueles que ficam mudados para sempre, e esse é o meu maior medo. Medo de você nunca mais voltar ao que era. Nunca mais sorrir.

As vezes eu penso o porque do Ontem ser tão diferente. Será que foi o Hoje que mudou, mostrando nossas verdadeiras faces? Será que estamos todos deixando nossas máscaras caírem depois de tantos anos? Eu não estou mudada, por isso eu ainda acredito. Acredito no Ontem como nunca acreditei antes.

Acredito nos sorrisos que eu sempre via nos rostos de todos. Acredito no Shiro-chan criticando algumas coisas que faço ou falando de minha altura — o que é meio irônico se tratando dele —, e acima de tudo, dando aquele lindo sorriso que tanto me fascina e me desmorona.

Ainda acredito na felicidade de antes, Shiro-chan. E, caso você não, eu a trarei para você. Nem que para isso eu demore anos, ainda vou te levar de volta para o passado; te trazer de volta par ao ontem.

Ainda vamos comer melancias no por do sol.

Pois o Ontem ainda não terminou.


	7. Autenticamente Bêbada

Boa tarde meus cogumelos lindos *O*

estou trazendo o sétimo capítulo dessa fic.

Agradeço à **lantrevaskis** pelo comentário :3

Espero mesmo que estejam gostando e agradeço a quem leu e comentou. Isso é muito importante para mim!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Theme: Fancy**

**words: 961**

**#7 - Autenticamente Bêbada**

* * *

****By: Hinamori**  
**

Já era quase por do sol quando Hirako-taichou resolveu se retirar da sala. Haviamos terminado algumas papeladas, mas como sempre uma ou outra acabam sendo deixadas para o dia seguinte. Resolvi ficar até um pouco mais tarde e assinar aqueles que não necessitavam da rubrica do Taichou.

Acabei saindo logo de noite. O esquadrão já estava quase vazio, somente mais movimentado nos corredores das moradas. Caminhei um pouco pelo esquadrão. Ficava tão belo a noite; iluminado pela linda lua cheia no céu.

Não me demorei muito. Já era noite e no dia seguinte a rotina recomeçaria. Apressei o passo até minha casa e entrei pela porta quase sempre destrancada. Assim que acendi a luz me assustei com a presença da Rangiku-san sentada no meu sofá — ou melhor, totalmente esparramada.

— Rangiku-san? — perguntei curiosa: — Algum problema? — para ela estar em minha casa a essa hora deveria ter acontecido algo. Mas ela somente se endireitou e sorriu largo.

— Hinamori-chan. — exclamou: — Vim chamar você para uma noite das garotas. — explicou a mesma me dando uma pontada de alívio por não ser nada preocupante.

— Noite das garotas? — repeti. A ultima noite que tivemos acabei com ressaca no dia seguinte.

— Sim. Uma noite só nossa. — avisou: — E hoje será no meu esquadrão. — por um momento senti meu coração dar um vacilo. Acabei deixando escapar um sorriso, isso significa que verei o Shiro-chan!

— Sério? — enfatizei: — Mas o Hitsugaya-kun concordou com isso? —perguntei preocupada. Geralmente ele não aprova os eventos marcados pela Rangiku-san.

— Ele não precisa. Será dentro da minha casa. — comentou incrivelmente desinteressada. Eu gosto muito da Rangiku-san, mas as vezes penso na dificuldade que o Shiro-chan tem com ela como tenente.

— Bom, porquê não? — ora, o que eu tinha a perder?

* * *

— Oh, ela veio mesmo. — exclamou Kuchiki-san sentada ao chão da casa da Ragiku-san. Aparentemente não colocava muita fé na minha vinda. Bom, nem mesma eu colocava.

— Eu vim. — afirmei somente para não ficar quieta.

— Provavelmente foi arrastada pela Rangiku como todas nós. — complementou Nanao. Não evitei o riso.

— Como? — exclamou: — Você não reclamou em vir pra cá! — advertiu divertida.

— Não tenho que reclamar para me sentir arrastada. — concluiu Nanao.

— Bom, não vamos discutir. — pedi.

— Claro. Porque hoje é um dia muito especial. — comentou Isane.

— Por que? — perguntei ainda meio alheia ao que se passava ali.

— Porque é a primeira vez que fazemos um encontro de garotas no décimo esquadrão. — respondeu Nanao.

— Verdade. — exclamei ao me tocar disso. Se bem que Rangiku-san havia dito isso na minha casa minutos antes.

— Bom, o que estamos esperando aqui? — indagou a ruiva: — Vamos entornar.

* * *

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, só sei que estou vendo tudo rosa. Acho que exagerei um pouco no "entornar" da nossa anfitriã. Ao menos estou deitada no sofá, diferente das outras esparramadas no chão.

— Que horas são, Rangiku... — não terminei por culpa de um soluço involuntário.

— Não sei. Trinta? — respondeu. Acredito que ela esteja bem mais alta que eu. Trinta?

— O que seria trinta? — perguntei tentando me manter lúcida.

— Trinta minutos pro Taichou acordar, talvez. — exclamou Rangiku-san totalmente embriagada.

Será que bebemos por todo esse tempo? Ou acabei dormindo no processo?

— O Shiro-chan acorda de noite? — continuei. As palavras saiam sozinhas, não tinha como impedir.

— Pra mim sim. — depois disso não ouvi mais nada.

* * *

—Matsumoto, que bagunça é essa? — escutei uma voz ao longe. Bem baixinha, mas tão familiar.

— Matsumoto! — novamente a mesma voz.

Abri um pouco os olhos para tentar ver a situação. Assim que a imagem se tornou nítida por alguns instantes pude ver o Shiro-chan em pé de frente para a Rangiku-san incrivelmente irritado.

Dei uma olhada ao redor. Estávamos todas iguais; destruídas pelo sake. Me levantei devagar sentindo um peso monstruoso em minha cabeça. Por Deus, ressaca logo hoje?

— Hinamori. — o ouvi me chamar, mas não consegui responder: — O que faz aqui? — perguntou em tom preocupado, acho.

— Tentando me levantar. — avisei levando um escorregão da bagunça de algumas roupas que não estavam ali de noite. Acreditei ter caído no chão, mas acho que algo mais macio do que isso.

— Tsk, fala sério. Não imaginava isso de você. — repreendeu-me.

— Desculpe, Shiro-chan. — pedi: — Acho que exagerei. — O ouvi suspirar e me sustentar em seu braço.

— Matsumoto, quero que arrume isso. E tente chegar na sala inteira. — advertiu em seu tom preocupado de sempre. Não evitei sorrir com isso. Tão doce, mesmo dando bronca.

Depois disso veio o silêncio, e uma brisa gélida em meu rosto. Isso me ajudou a acordar da incrível sonolência que estava tendo. Percebi que estava sendo carregada pelo Shiro-chan. Ele caminhava bem devagar; não havia ninguém acordado, mal o sol havia saído.

— Esta bravo? — perguntei tentando, aos poucos, retomar a lucidez.

— Não. Claro que não, Hinamori. — o ouvi responder, mas não tenho certeza se foi uma afirmação forçada.

— Admita, eu sou bem autêntica. — Eu disse isso? Acho que ainda estou meio sem controle do que digo. Onde mesmo há sentido no que eu disse? Onde se encaixa?

Estranhamente senti ele rir disso.

— Pode ter certeza que você é. — ele disse: — _incrivelmente autêntica._

Não entendi bem seu tom, mas pude sentir certa leveza em sua voz, e isso foi o suficiente para me fazer dormir tranquila em seus braços.

Por incrível que pareça, não me arrependo de ter aparecido. Pelo contrário, acho que pude reestabelecer uma ligação que acreditei estar perdida. Me preocupei em vão. Ele continua um doce.

Continua o _meu_ Shiro-chan.

* * *

— Você disse isso? — zombou Rangiku-san quando comentei do Autêntica com ela.

— Disse. Ai, ele deve ter rido muito. — comentei, mesmo sabendo que era mentira.

— Se ele riu não foi de zombaria. — afirmou.

— Como você sabe? — perguntei.

— Instinto fe-mi-ni-no. — soletrou ela dando-me uma piscadela. Não entendi muito bem, mas não evitei de rir.

Realmente, acho que sou mesmo autêntica.


	8. Beijo no luar

Boa tarde meus cogumelos lindos *O*

estou trazendo o oitavo capítulo! Espero que gostem, finalmente estamos progredindo, só que infelizmente é o penúltimo capítulo. Não tenho intenção de fazer mais do que 9, entretanto quero fazer outras fanfics do casal então, me aguardem :3

Agradeço à **lantrevaskis** pelo comentário :3

Espero mesmo que estejam gostando e agradeço a quem leu e comentou. Isso é muito importante para mim!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Theme: Hoje a noite não tem luar**

**words: 595**

**#7 - Beijo no luar**

* * *

**by: hitsugaya**

Aquele sonho foi estranho. Acho que foi a primeira vez que sonhei com a Hinamori. Foi tão..._quente!_

Uma linda praia, um sol iluminando pelo céu límpido, ondas se quebrando e ela incrivelmente bela e serena. Não acreditei que ela pudesse ficar tão linda; rosto iluminado e radiante; igualmente o verão do sonho.

Estávamos sozinhos. Sem Matsumoto ou Hirako tentando alguma coisa para me irritar — sendo que muitas envolvem Hinamori. Não sou tolo a ponto de não saber de suas intenções, mas sou sensato o suficiente para ignorá-las.

E, naquele momento, eu me senti diferente; mais animado e calmo — ainda que nervoso, se é que é possível —, por simplesmente estar ali. Sem papeladas, sem gritarias, preocupações. Somente eu e ela.

Já faz um tempo que tenho deixado de pensar em Hinamori somente como uma irmã a qual devo proteger, e esse sonho só servil para atiçar ainda mais meus pensamentos em relação à ela.

Naquele sonho ela ria como sempre fez. De modo tão aberto e belo. Deitada na areia da praia de olhos fechados pronta para tomar um belo banho de sol. Eu simplesmente não evitei de olhá-la.

Quando mesmo que Hinamori ficou tão _bela?_

Logo mais tarde acabou anoitecendo e fomo caminhar, e foi exatamente esse momento, com a lua no alto e estrelas salpicando o céu que eu fiz o que tenho vontade a um tempo: beijá-la. Mesmo por ser um sonho, foi incrível.

Obviamente eu acordei nesse momento, e não nego ter ficado deveras, _excitado_, mas não consigo mais me repreender por causa disso. Não mais, eu simplesmente amo ela. E isso não vai mudar tão cedo, e não vou deixar de amá-la depois de tanto tempo juntos.

O sonho só me distraiu no trabalho. A cada segundo me lembrava de seu beijo. Não tive concentração suficiente para gritar com Matsumoto que dormia no sofá da sala, ou me preocupar com a imensa pilha de papéis para assinar que me propus para o quinto esquadrão.

Consegui, ao menos, terminar a papelada do Hirako que estava incrivelmente despreocupado com ela, sendo Hinamori a me pedir auxilio. Acredito realmente que eles esteja forçando-a demais. É muito trabalho para sua tenente — ou talvez eu tenha me acostumado a ver minha tenente com bem menos trabalho que os outros.

Resolvi levar os papéis até o quinto esquadrão. Assinados e arrumados.

Pensei em chamar Matsumoto para me ajudar, mas eu teria bem mais trabalho para convencê-la a levar a papelada do que eu mesmo o fazer — sem contar nas chances dela simplesmente desaparecer de minha vista no meio do caminho.

Entrei no esquadrão sendo recebido pelo terceiro oficial. Fiquei aliviado por não ver Hinamori. Provavelmente não saberia ter uma reação descente perto dela a não ser o pensamento do sonho novamente me invadir.

Apressei-me para sair:

— Shiro-chan! — Tentei, na verdade.

Simplesmente me virei tentando não parecer tão suspeito.

— Hitsugaya Taichou. — adverti com leve divertimento.

— Isso não vem ao caso. — Quantas vezes já não ouvi isso?: — Conseguiu terminar a papelada? — perguntou-me curiosa. Aquiesci.

— Sim. Já está entregue. — avisei pronto para me retirar.

— Desculpe abusar de você. Mas estava com muito papel acumulado. — comentou envergonhada. Não evitei de suspirar.

— Não tem problema.

— Obrigada. — agradeceu com um lindo sorriso que me fez virar o rosto assim que senti o sangue subir para minhas bochechas.

Inspirei fundo antes de me virar e puxá-la para um álibi. Para aquele beijo. Não sei qual sua reação, nem mesmo o que disse depois, somente precisava disso e precisava saber. 

Gosto de pêssego.


	9. Você me fez sentir

Boa tarde meus cogumelos lindos *O*

Bom, não tive comentários nesse capítulo. Eu aguardei paciente para ver se aparecia alguém comentando, mas infelizmente não foi o caso. Mas estou trazendo mesmo assim o ultimo capítulo dessa fanfic. Espero que tenham gostado até agora.

Um grande beijo, e vejo vocês nas notas finais lá embaixo.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Theme: Like a Virgin**

**words: 717**

**#9 - Você me fez sentir**

* * *

**By: Hinamori**

Até que enfim eu consegui sair da minha turbulência de pensamentos. Solta e liberta depois de alguns meses sem vê-lo ou ouvi-lo. Sinto-me, curada.

Eu não sabia o quão perdida eu estava. Nem mesmo o quão longe do caminho eu andava. Eu estava vencida, enganada, totalmente exausta e deprimida comigo mesma; até você reaparecer para mim.

Pode ser irônico, já que você sempre esteve comigo desde que eu me lembro, mas — ainda sim — você ressurgiu para me salvar e me tirar daquele buraco.

Você me salvou, Shiro-chan. De tantas formas e maneiras que nem tenho como dizer com simples palavras. Me resgatou todas as vezes que precisei, e sei que o fará quantas vezes mais forem necessárias.

Meus medos vem sumindo gradualmente sempre que estou perto de você. Me sinto suave, leve. Tudo isso por simplesmente poder estar com você.

Sempre fomos opostos: você sério como o gelo, e eu atiçada como o fogo. Como opostos, nos alfinetávamos, brincávamos, tínhamos divergências de opiniões, mas no final era essa oposição que fortaleceu o que somos hoje.

Ontem, depois daquele beijo eu tive certeza absoluta que estava totalmente encantada por você, Shiro-chan. Aquele beijo, ainda que rápido, mexeu comido de um modo tão doce e _quente_ que sinto meu coração palpitar forte somente com a lembrança e o gosto cálido de seus lábios.

Com isso você ajudou a derreter parte do que eu havia congelado. Engraçado, pois quem deveria ter o coração cálido seria você, mas o seu é tão quente quanto o sol de verão; tão quente quanto o por do sol que sempre víamos sentados na varanda. Você derreteu o que ainda estava cogelado pelo medo; medo da rejeição e falha.

Hoje eu sei, com todas as certezas, que quero somente estar ao seu lado. Sem preocupações, medos, incertezas. Só momentos entre nós, quentes e ao mesmo tempo frios — homogêneos — como aquele beijo; Um choque térmico.

Acabei deixando o dia todo passar, pensando o resto do dia e a noite toda no beijo e na surpresa. Pensando em como poderia chegar em você e dizer a mesma coisa que você demonstrou naquele momento.

Agora eu simplesmente estou aqui, em frente ao décimo esquadrão à alguns minutos pensando em como entrar e falar com ele. Talvez eu estivesse aguardando a hora de sua saída e o encontrasse em sua casa. Quer fosse isso, ou não, foi o que fiz.

Aproveitei a falta de movimentação e rumei para sua casa. Com o coração quase saindo pela garganta, forcei o passo até parar em frente à sua porta. Nervosa, consegui depois de minutos ensaiando mentalmente o que iria dizer, bati duas vezes e o chamei. Minha voz trêmula e nervosa.

Ele abriu com o olhar terno. O olhar que sempre fazia quando conversávamos.

— O que faz aqui, Hinamori? — perguntou-me casualmente. Nem mesmo pareceu envergonhado ou com lembranças de ontem.

Pensei em dar meia volta e deixar tudo por aquilo mesmo, mas não poderia. Não me perdoaria em não insistir nele; não insistir no amor que sinto pelo meu melhor amigo.

Abri o meu sorriso mais singelo enquanto entrava em sua casa.

— Então? Aconteceu algo? — agora com mais preocupação, insistia em me fazer perguntas. Somente neguei com a cabeça.

— Só... tenho de te dizer uma coisa. — falei por fim. Ele pareceu entender, já que somente acenou com a cabeça aguardando minha fala.

Esperei, inspirei e disse engolindo a vergonha que sentia, afinal, era o Shiro-chan.

— Eu te amo, Shiro-chan! — Saiu. Consegui dizer sem repetir sílabas ou desviar o olhar de seus olhos penetrantes e verdes.

Ele pareceu assustado. Naquele instante pensei que ele fosse dizer algo que me rejeitasse, mas o que ele fez foi corar de modo fofo e desviar por alguns segundos o olhar.

Acabei deixando um sorriso escapar. Estava envergonhada demais para dizer qualquer outra coisa, então somente fiquei ali, sorrindo abobada e torcendo para não desmaiar.

— Hinamori. — Voltei meu olhar para ele que estava monstruosamente perto: — Sua idiota. — disse somente isso antes de me beijar, dessa vez de forma mais longa.

Segurou minha cintura enquanto encerrava aquele beijo cálido e confortante:

— Também te amo, Momo.

A quantos anos eu queria ouvir ele me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Principalmente ouvindo dizer aquilo que mais me aquece:

Eu te amo!

* * *

**CASALZINHO FELIZ!**

**Terminei a fic transformando eles em casal. Se não fizesse isso ficaria bem triste u-u **

**Desculpem, mas termina por aqui. Essa fanfic foi um desafio de SongFics do Nyah! de 30 dias, mas só consegui escrever 9 dias ;A; Se tivesse escrito os 30, teriamos muito tempo juntos, mas infelizmente não tive a inspiração necessária. **

**Espero que tenham gostado até agora. Agradeço a quem comentou, favoritou e acompanhou. **

**Até a próxima fic de HitsuHina.**

**Beijos e mordidas 3**


End file.
